No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo ves perdido
by mellitacullen
Summary: Nada más cierto que este dicho y Draco lo descubrirá Drarry Slash leve si no se e gusta no lo leas
1. Chapter 1

**De Verdad te perdí?**

 **Loronajes son de JK y me encanta jugar con ellos**

 **Este es un nuevo drarry y espero que les guste opinen porfis.**

"Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido"

A como era cierta esta frase a Draco le costo bastante entenderla ,y vaya que le costo con sus berrinches tan bien conocidos por todos.

Como se dio cuenta ?

Cuando comenzó el año ,se dio cuenta que algo le faltaba, así que decir dio hacer una lista de todo lo que normalmente asi que tomo un pergamino, tinta y papel y comenzo.

-Ritual de belleza(especialmente el cuidado de su rubia cabellera)

-Dirigir alguna broma pesada a los novatos de primero(claro mandando a sus compinches Goyle y Crabbe,por que un Malfoy nunca se ensucia las manos))

-Hacer su entrada al gran comedor como siempre llamando la atención de todos(por que un Malfoy donde sea que este es digno de ser admirado)

-Y comenzar su actividad favorita molestar a Harry Potter y su séquito, la comadreja y la sangre sucia.

Tan pronto como escribió esta última frase lo comprendió todo ,eso era lo que le faltaba como podría haberlo olvidado. Se había pasado las Vacaciones pensando nuevas formas de torturarlos, ya tenía bromas para casi todo el año,pero no ,es si qué no Lucius Malfoy tenia que venir y decirle que esta comprometido con Pansy Parkinson ,si a él ni le gustaban las mujeres y Pansy...en serio Parkinson la novia de su Amigo Theodore Nott, no podía ser .

.

.

.

Así que todas sus preocupaciones se habían enfocado a esta terrible situación.

.

.

A comienzo de año

.

-Por merlin! Que voy a hacer Blaise te lo juro no se como voy a ver a Pansy a la cara ,ella y Nott me van a matar.

.

-Draco tranquilizante tenemos 16 años no te puedes casar hasta los 17 tenemos algún tiempo-le dijo Blaise confiado de que tenia la situación

.

.

-No inventes yo cumplo la mayoría en meses y ten por seguro que cuando Pansy los cumpla ,Padre hará que el contrato se valide-se levantó ,se metió a su cuarto y de un portazo cerro la puerta. Su padre le tenia puesto el ojo a la herencia Parkinson así que el no tenia dudas esa boda se haría.

.

.

Habiendo hablado con Pansy y Theo y estando de acuerdo en buscar una solución, ya mas tranquilo y con ayuda de su lista había notado que le faltaba joder a Potty y compañía.

.

#########################

-Donde se habían metido ese trio jamas estan cuando necesito molestar a alguien- se dijo mientras caminaba por los pasillos. El estres ,se dijo así mismo.

Era bastante raro que nadie hiciera nada por buscarlos y que nadie supiera o dijera nada todo estaba demasido hermetico y tranquilo,el claramente no le podía preguntar a ningún Gryffindor.

.

.

Después de una semana la comadreja y Granger ya habían vuelto pero donde estaba el Niño-que-vivio eso era lo único que rondaba en su cabeza.

Los Gry y en especial los más cercanos a San Potter estaban serios incluso su ex novia.

.

¿ donde estara y que estara haciendo? Y lo mas importante a mi que demonios me importa.

No lograba comprender la ansiedad por saber del moreno.

.

.

Harry...mmh...Harry..

Por Circe que estaba soñando era ...mmm no lo recuerdo ,haber ojos verdes-se incorporo y tomándose la cabeza trato de recordar pero no pudo, sólo sintió un vacio en el pecho seguido de un estremecimiento.

#########################

Dos semanas después del regreso de los amigos de Potter ,Draco aun sentía ese dolor en su pecho la ansiedad crecia ,su mal humor había aumentado hasta ser épico, todos los de primer año se escondían en sus habitaciones cuando él se encontraba en la sala común. Ni sus amigos sabían que tenia se la pasaba en la biblioteca espiando a Granger y lo peor eran esos sueños que lo único que hacían era despertarlo con la sensación de perdida. No comprendía.

.

.

El Día de su cumpleaños su padre le había dado el anillo Malfoy y por compromiso y sabiendo que con oponerse no ganaba nada había puesto a Pansy en su mano acompañado de una proposición de matrimonio ,aun no sabia como salirse de ese embrollo pero era de algún modo lo que menos le importaba.

.

.

Esa misma semana ocurrió lo que todos esperaban Harry Potter habia vuelto a la escuela pero ya no era el chico de siempre, había crecido algunos centímetros ,ganado musculo y caminaba con un andar de cazador. Si el muy cabrón se había convertido en un joven atractivo y misterioso ya que su personalidad era ahora mas hermética,con halo de rebeldía que atraía a el rubio.

.

Draco lo estudiaba desde su mesa y sin pensar le dijo a su ahora prometida .

-algo no esta bien con Potter, no lo crees Pans-

-pues esta mas bueno que el pan ,pero eso tu ya lo habías notado no-a ella no se le paso la forma en la que el rubio lo veía.

-no se a que te refieres ,pero no puedo negar que si...como decirlo umh no esta tan mal.

Obviamente no iba a caer en esa.

-Como gustes querido pero yo se lo que vi-dijo pansy con una sonrisa burlona.-y esta mmm buenisimo-solo lo dijo para picarlo

Luna Llena

Su piel se erizaba por donde su amante le tocaba la boca seca y el calor de la habitación lo sofocaba.

Sus gemidos agh...mmh eran callados por esos deliciosos labios que avariciosos no le daban tregua, de repente abandonando su boca atacó su cuello lo llenovcon dulces besos mojados y una ocasional mordida ,soplo junto a su cuellonque se erizo al momento sus manos mmm... sus fuertes manos tocaban todo lo que podían, lo tentaban lo insitaban , toco su trasero ,su espalda hasta tomar entre sus dedos su cabellera azabache alzo su mirada al tiempo que levantaba su cadera invitándolo a tomarlo cuando vio sus ojos verdes y...

Por Merlín! Por Circe! Era Potter no no !-se repetia mientras se levantaba de su cama,como era posible el-niño-que-vivio era el chico con el que llevaba soñando casi 4 meses.

¿Por que?

.

.

Se levanto tratando de esconder su ereccion y se dirigió a las duchas para encargarse del en el azulejo de la ducha y el agua corriendo por su cuerpo no pudo dejar de pensar en Harr...en Potter.

Estaba tan preocupado por su sueño que no vio a su padre que lo esperaba en la entrada del Gran comedor.

-Draco hijo, acompañame debemos hablar de algo-le dijo caminando hacia la sala común de Slytherin.

-Padre todo esta bien Madre se encuentra bien -algo debia pasar para que Lucius lo buscara en el colegio

-claro Dragón, hay que planear tu enlace la señorita Parkinson ya cumplió la mayoría de edad y no debemos esperar mas se hará en próxima Luna Llena. Los rituales siempre eran mas poderosos en estos días.

Maldición el dia tan temido estaba por llegar y el sólo tenia esta obsecion por el moreno que no había llegado a planear nada, aunque estaba bastante tranquilo era como si supiera que algo pasaría y lo liberaria del compromiso. O bendita esperanza.

¿Pero que?

Dejando de lado a su padre se dispuso a entrar al gran comedor pero tan distraído que iba choco con alguien que no supo quien era solo exclamo un lo siento y estuvo casi seguro que escucho algo muy parecido a un ronroneo.

Continuo su camino y no vio como un pelirrojo contuvo a un moreno de no lanzarse sobre él y de que dejó a una castaña muy sorprendida ya que jamas se había oído a un Malfoy pedir disculpas.

La semana siguiente se dio a conocer la fecha del enlace que se llevaría acabo en Hogwarts .

Al tiempo que las lechuzas dejaron caer el profeta y se vio en la primera plana la noticia un gruñido se oía por todo el comedor y un muy enojado Potter salia del comedor saltando la mesa de una manera muy poco humana.

Remus Lupin salia deprisa tras de él y esto al rubio no le paso desapercibido.

-Acaso podía ser ...Har..Potter un lobo no debía ser otra cosa-pensaba él aunque sabia que se mentía a asi mismo, él sabia que solo habia una explicacion y era esa.

Ese mismo mes el había desaparecido algunos días justo en luna llena y habia regresado dias después algo pálido y con un corte en el brazo.

.

.

Potter desapareció casi una semana y cuando volvio solo lo miraba con algo parecido a tristeza y dolor Malfoy no sabia por que ,cuando Pansy lo abrazaba para que la consolara Potter gruñía y Weasley o Granger lo sacaban casi a rastras

El decidió callar su secreto ya que su mente ahora estaba enfocada en consolar a Pansy y Theo ellos se amaban pero con el contrato ya firmado los jóvenes no podían hacer mucho mas que fugarse, pero no lo harían seria un golpe muy fuerte al honor de su familia,sin un vinculo valido que

fuera causal no había mas que hacer.

Una semana antes del matrimonio Pansy lloraba desconsolada en el pecho de Draco pidiendole que la ayudara ,Theo tomo en brazos a Pansy y volteando a ver a Draco le pedía lo mismo.

-Draco aceptalo como tuyo y te juro por mi honor que te serviré en lo que desees te doy mi vida en servicio a cambio que lo salves por favor ayudamos.

Pansy estaba embarazada y si sus padres lo sabían se desarian del bebe o lo peor la matarían. Él no lo permitiría.

Draco acepto ,pero al mismo tiempo estudio su contrato matrimonial buscando un hueco legal algo que les sirviera y lo único que no encontró fue una pequeño párrafo.

ESTE CONTRATO DE VNCULO SOLO SE PODRA ANULAR SI CUALQUIERA DE LOS CONTRAYENTES ESTA VINCULADO MAGICAMENTE CON MAGIA ANCESTRAL.

Así de sencillo.

O no.

.

Draco sabia que eso solo podía referirse a encontrar a tu pareja los magos lo hacian muy rara vez ,era como cuando tu varita te elegia debías encontrar al compemento de tu nucleo magico y volverse un sólo núcleo o en el caso de los hombres lobo que además conseguian alguien a quien pertenecer a parte de unir magia ya que estos andaban en manada era una unión mas animal irracional . Ademas era bien sabido que si un mago era atacado su pareja estaba en la libertad de elegir salvarlo o no (no por ser cobardes o falta de Amor pero dependia de valor ) y si moría su otra mitad lo alcanzaria pronto ,pero un lobo moriría para protegerlo ,su lado animal los volvia irracionales ,no habia vacilacion en sus actos y hacían cualquier cosa por su pareja no tenían eleccion.

Donde demonios encontraría su pareja obviamente Theo y Pansy no lo eran si no el contrato no tendría validez así que sólo quedaba él.

Y el milagro ocurrió.

Una noche antes de su boda Draco estaba dando vueltas cerca del salón de menesteres no había encontrado solución, su padre habia decidido casárlos ántes de acabar el colegio y estaba realmente preocupado entre el embarazo de Pansy ,los sueños humedos con Potter además de sus gruñidos que no comprendía y la presión de su padre no se dio cuenta cuando alguien lo empujo contra la pared dejándolo momentáneamente noqueado y lo metía a dicho salón.

"""""""

Cubrieron su boca y así de espaldas contra la pared una ronca voz que de momento no supo reconocer le dijo MÍO.

Lo giro bruscamente y se adueño de su boca con necesidad y pasión rezando en su boca MÍO MÍO y no supo por que pero, ese aroma dulce que desprendía su atacante lo mareaba y se dejo llevar el sabor de sus labios lo intoxicaba y su corazón le decía que estaba bien y dejo que esas rugosas manos lo recorrieran ,lo desnudaran y cuando abrio su ojos se topó con dos brillantes esmeraldas que lo miraban con deseo y en las que pudo ver su lado salvaje ,se sintió en casa. Cuando Harry vio que abrió los ojos se tenso por el miedo al rechazo de su pareja ,por que sí Draco lo sabia; ahora era suyo entonces el hizo algo que dejo a Harry si palabras lo tomó de la mano y lo dirigió a la cama que el salón les proporcionó ,por que era lo que necesitaban se dejo caer en la cama con el moreno sobre el y le susurro con voz ronca al oído TUYO.

Lo beso con pasión le correspondio todos sus besos y fue mejor que en sueños y cuando el moreno por fin se adentro en él supo que no habia más para él, que el moreno no se comparaba con cualquiera de sus anteriores amantes ,este era su lugar. Su magia se lo decía,su alma la gritaba y su cuerpo lo confirmaba y sin querer el vinculo que lo uniría a Pansy dejo de tener validez sólo estaban ellos dos amándose, reclamandose , luchando por domnar.

Cuando estuvieron a punto de llegar al clímax y un te amo salio de los labios del moreno lo mordió justo detrás de su oreja sellando el vinculo mágico,sellando su unión animal y uniendo su magia.

.

Sudados y satisfechos se durmieron entrelazados el moreno feliz de haber tomado a su rubio y Draco feliz por que sin querer había encontrado la solución a sus problemas y no solo a lo de Theo y Pansy sino al hueco que estaba en su alma encontró au hogar, ya que solo hasta que lo perdió se dio cuenta que Harry le hacia falta.


	2. Chapter 2

Su vida siempre habia estado llena de dificultades de pruebas a superar y lo peor era que siempre le cobraba cara y con intereses.

.

.

Cuando era un bebe el costo por seguir respirando había sido pagado con la vida de sus padres.

.

Cuando hubo crecido y se entero de que era un mago descubrió que no fue gratis el vivir con un esas horribles personas por tantos años era algún tipo de pago por librarse de ellos casi por 6 años la mayoría del tiempo por que las vacaciones no podía.

Cada año que pasaba cuando sus habilidades iban en aumento tenia que pasar una prueba y siempre se la cobraba con algo en primer año casi pierde a Ron ,en segundo Hermione estuvo petrificada en tercero su padrino lo tuvo que dejar ,en cuarto vio morir a cedric y con la muerte de Sirius en quinto estuvo casi seguro que todas las deudas de su vida habían sido pagadas.

Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger son sus grandes amigos pero con Malfoy Crabbe y Goyle también obtuvo a sus enemigos.

.

En su sexto año cuando la guerra estalló y el venció el precio fue perder a su mentor al profesor Dumblurdore y a su guardián Severus Snape quien sin que el lo supiera siempre lo cuidó.

.

.

Como para burlarse de si mismo la vida que creyó ya resuelta dio un giro que ni el se espero sí a él el-niño-que-vivio-y-vencio le gustaban los chicos,no es que fuera malo pero el ya tenia su vida planeada con la hermana menor de Ron asi que abrazo su condicion y termino con Ginny , decidió por primera vez dedicarse un tiempo para él, para vivir su vida antes de regresar al colegió.

.

Conoció a varios chicos y confirmó sus preferencias.

Sabia que había algunos mortifagos prófugos pero poco le importo se adentro al bosque a acampar ,sus amigos lo alcanzarian pasarían un fin de semana solos antes de regresar a Hogwarts claro el precio por tener algo de tranquilidad en la vida fue encontrarse con un hombre lobo que lo mordió.

.

No lo peso solo corrió

-hermione cuidado-le grito al tiempo que colisionaba su cuerpo con su amiga.

Ron había ido a recoger leña y Mione estaba intentando preparar la cena,el se encontraba cerca del río recogiendo algo de agua ,ambos educados por muggles hacían todo o casi todo manualmente z cuando levanto la morada y se encontró con una figura encapuchada lo suponestaban en problemas no lo pensó sólo actuo-Desmaius-un único grito y corrió.

.

Cuando llego al lado de campamento lo vio ...fue como verlo en camara lenta un sus encapuchado delante de el ,se quito lo túnica y un horrible descubrimiento fuenlonque sus ojos le revelaron era Greyback cuando logro procesar este echo miro al cielo ¡mierda! Luna llena y sin pensarlo se interpuso ente sus colmillosny su mejor amiga ,mione cayo y se golpeo la cabeza él solo pudo gritar por el dolorby cuando pudo alcanzar su varita el lobo lo arrastraba al bosque casi se desmaya casi lo único quenpudo ver fue un rayo rojo corriendo hacia el Ron ,su amigo lo había salvado.

El lobo salio disparado con tanta fuerza que harry y no quenle arrancaria el hombro ahí dondenlo había mordido.

Los aurores llegaron y el fue llevadona San Mungo junto a la castaña y el se dejo llevar a la inconsciencia.

Días después cuando despertó se ente de la horrible verdad de su condicion.

Harry Potter ahora era un hombre lobo y lloró ,grito ,peleo de frustración de dolor por su vida por sus sueños y por lo que ahora sería su vida una pesadilla.

.

Cuando por fin crees que tu vida se acomodo, cuando descubres tu identidad y estas feliz ,realmente feliz ,llega la realidad y te escupe en la cara. Eso le paso y él se derrumbó no pudo levantarse.

.

-no es tu culpa mione eres como mi hermana lo habría echó de todos modos- estúpido el lo sabia tratar de consolorla si el era el que lo necesitaba

-no Harry es mi culpa ,no se como pagartelo siempre nos haz cuidado y ahora esto- la chica no paraba de sollozar.

Y la mirada de Ron de gratitud y de trizteza todo al mismo tiempo.

.

-Gracias hermano ,gracias yo de verdad lo siento-

.

Lo siento...lo siento..todos se lo repetían como mantra.

.

Solo con la ayuda de Remus pudo intentar salir de la depresión en la que se hundió, solo se lo permitió después de que Ron y Mione se fueron a Hogwarts,de que logro que lo dejaron a sufrir en tranquilidad.

.

.

Después de la 1era transformación y con la ayuda de Remus decidió volver al colegió, no supo cuanto tiempo después fue pero lo hizo.

.

Solo algunos de sus mas cercanos amigos lo sabían y lo apoyaban.

.

Cuando estaba en el gran comedor un olor dulce e hipnótico lo golpeo no supo que pero lo necesitaba alzo la mirada y vio que los que entraban era un grupo de Slytherin.

Lo sabía, lo había leído y hablado con Remus, el lobo escogió parejabsolo que Harry sevresistia no podía ser un Slytherin trato de alejarse y de huir a cualquier acercamiento a ellos incluso faltaba a algunas clases compartidas.

El día que lo supo.

Harry había pedido ayuda a sus amigos para que lo detuvieran si lo veían haciendo algo raro comoatacar a besos a algún Sly.

-por favor chicos no quería esto y tampoco quiero eso unirme a algui n solo por esta maldición ,deben detenerme-

Tan ocupado pidiéndoles a sus amigos ese favor estaba que no se dio cuenta cuando chocó con Draco Malfoy y lo supo sus sentidos se agudizaron ,su olor lo rodeo , su boca se seco y un ronroneo salio desde su pecho.

.

Draco Malfoy era su pareja.

.

Ron se dio cuenta y lo tomo de los brazos sacándolo de ahí.

Se lo agradecio.

Sufría y no savia como detenerlo de todos y tenía que ser él

.

Cuando le llego el profeta y vio lo noticia del compromiso Malfoy-Parkinson vio todo en rojo sus instintos le decían que tomara lo suyo pero el mago se resistía solo cuando hubo literalmente saltado la mesa comprendió lo que estaba haciendo y se dejo sacar por sus amigos.

Al regresar casi una semana después miraba a el rubio con tristeza ellos jamas se habian llevado bien no podía atar al rubio a esta vida.

Su lado animal sufría el solo gruñía y se retiraba a lamrae las heridas anhelando a su pareja.

.

Cerca de la luna llena su lobo estaba mas descontrolado mas salvaje al haber encontrado a su pareja y no tenerla lo volvió volátil.

.

A la mierda todos ¡por Merlin! Se había jurado vivir por él, por nadie mas y lo haría. Tomo su capa de invisibilidad y el mapa del merodeador y localizó a su objetivo en el pasillo del tercer piso, no pudo mas que sonreír sus planes salían a pedir de boca.

.

Cuando llego al pasillo se detuvo a observarlo estaba distraído caminando de un lado a otro se veía tan guapo alto ,delgado pero con el cuerpo bien marcado por el quiddich oh ,y ese porte tan elegante y su hermosa melena rubia, los ojos grises perdidos en sus pensamientos y justo cuando lo tuvo de espaldas lo empujó tapó su boca y lo metió al salón de los menesteres lo beso,lo toco con todo su cuerpo aprisionandolo con sus caderas, friccionando au creciente erección contra su cuerpo.

Tuvo miedo cuando Draco lo miro a los ojos , despues de voltearlo y es que deseaba ver eaos hermosos ojos, pensó que huiría de su toque pero que equivocado estaba ,el rubio...su rubio lo tomó de la mano , lo llevo a la cama que ahi se encontraba y correspondió a sus besos ,se dejo guiar absorto por las sensaciones ,también tomo parte en ese baile erotico que se llevaba a cabo por sus lenguas, lo deseaba Por Merlín que lo deseaba!

No supo como ni cuando pero el ya se encontraba dentro de Draco , sintiendo un placer que no imagino entrando y saliendo del cuerpo que se le entregaba sin protesta, luego todo se transformo en una lucha de poderes ambos querian ganar y si ambos ganaron cuando un "te amo" salio de sus labios y el lobo tomo el control ,lo mordió, no supo por qué, ni como se le pudo ocurrir; solo lo hizo, lo mordió ,lo marco como suyo y de alguna forma supo que el vinculo habia sido sellado, el trató estaba cerrado.


	3. Chapter 3

En el otro capitulo se me olvido pero aquí esta LOS PERSONAJES SON DE J.K. Rowling . T.T

Cap. 3

.

Sorpresas

.

.

Cada acto tiene una consecuencia.

.

A cada acción ,una reacción

.

El rubio siempre había sido mas centrado en sus decisiones y tenia esas frases bien grabadas en su memoria, pero también era cierto para todo había una primera vez y por primera vez iba a seguir su corazón aunque después buscara como ayudar a Pansy.

.

Su infancia jamas había sido normal ,durante toda su vida había sido instruido en como ser Malfoy y hasta este punto siempre lo fue, había seguido a un loco por su familia y ahora era libre y por merlín haría su voluntad.

.

Su primer acto de rebeldía delante de Lucius Malfoy.

.

Sabia que lo acontecido esa noche marcaría ese nuevo comienzo.

.

Su inteligencia la había ayudado a descubrir a Harry y a entender que el acto de" salvajismo" del azabache los había unido en un vinculo irrompible.

.

El único pendiente era Pansy y su matrimonio.

.

Debía verle el lado bueno ,los puntos clave que ayudaran a que su padre no se opusiera ,hací que comenzó otro lista.

.

-Harry era el último heredero de los Potter y de los Black,gracias a su padrino Sirius ,haci que oro tenia basto nada que envidiarles a los Parkinson.

.

-Era el salvador del mundo mágico sin duda un gran titulo.

.

No cabía duda de que los Malfoy harían excelentes alianzas con su nombre. Para Draco lo mas importante era que como lobo el vinculo era para siempre y con los meses de observarlo se había pasado enamorado de él , la obsecion que sentía por Harry estabas mas que justificada.

Eran buenos puntos.

.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

.

Harry se removió en la cama jamas había dormido como ahora ,Remus le enseño a reconocer los impulsos y sensaciones de su lobo que en estos momentos se sentía en calma.

.

No queria abrir los ojos y que la agradable sensacion terminara.

Repentinamente el recuerdo de lo acontecido le cayo como balde de agua fría.

.

Se levanto tan bruscamente que el rubio salto espantado y casi se cae de la cama ,lo miro asustado pues prácticamente había abusado de él o eso el creía. Espero una maldición y un golpe pero estos nunca llegaron.

.

"Que voy a hacer, como pude hacerle esto a Draco" eran los pensamientos del ojiverde.

.

A Draco le causaba gracia la cara de Harry ,es que él no recordaba que era precisamente el rubio quien lo había jalado a la cama.

.

-No me voy a casar.

.

Harry alzó cuando oyó estas palabras.

.

-Perdoname Malfoy, yo...no...perd...no olvidalo solo perdoname y si quieres maldicime que yo no hará nada para defenderme , lo merezco.

.

-Podrias dejar tus dramatismo ese es mi trabajo - le solto el rubio mientra veía a Harry vestirse.

.

Le sonrió de su particular forma con la boca torcida- No voy a maldecirte Potter me salvaste de un matrimonio que no deseaba y que no podía disolver, solo tu podías hacerlo- se aparto el pelo que caía sobre sus hombros y le mostró la mordida que le había echo.

.

-¡Por merlín ! Draco es acaso que no lo entiendes estoy maldito y no quería arrastrarte a esto , supe que eras tu desde la vez que tropezaste con Hermione en el Gran Comedor-su lobo no estaba contento con lo que Harry decía Draco era suyo y eso bastaba. El moreno debiandejar de disculparse.

.

-Dudo que Padre pase por alto esto , pero se lo que significa Pott..Harry-y de nuevo la sonrisa torcida.

.

-Perd...

.

-No te disculpas más ¿Crees que no se lo que pasa? Se que eres un lobo casi desde que regresaste , se que soy tu pareja por que tu lobo me escogió y se que el vinculo que nos une es único y rara vez sucede, si te sigues disculpando voy a creer que te arrepientes , de verdad quieres que salga de aquí y me case con Pansy , la magia no lo va a permitir y lamento decirte que yo no lo hago no me arrepiento. Voy a decirte esto sólo una vez ...desde antes me gustabas ,este año descubrí despues de varias situaciones que te amaba y si repites esto ultimo lo voy a negar yo ...lo ...deseaba.-lo ultimo lo susurro pero Harry lo había escuchado.

.

Lo tomo en brazos y lo beso asta el cansancio ,sus palabras bien habían encantado al lobo.

.

Draco estaba buscando la forma de comunicarle lo del bebé de Pansy sin alterarlo ya que los lobos eran bastante volátiles y ese día caería la Luna Llena.

.

-Harry hay algo que debo decirte y es algo que me preocupa en primero la boda ,Theo ,Pansy y el bebe que espera...- se detuvo cuando un gruñido salio del ojiverde ,cuando volteo a verlo noto que Harry terminaba de vestirse y salia de la sala de menesteres.

.

-La voy a matarla tu eres "mío" -fue lo último que escucho al salir de Harry.

.

-Mierda-solo alcanzo a ponerse los pantalones y salio tras él.

.

Tenia que alcanzar a SU lobo era raro llamarlo asi "su lobo"pero se sentía correcto .

.

En los jardines del Castillo había un caos , los Malfoy y los Parkinson le exigían a Dumbludore que les dijera el paradero del menor de los Malfoy. Los alumnos no podian desaparecer.

.

Ron y Hermione estaban bastante preocupados pues Harry se les había escapado y ahora se enteraban que el rubio había desaparecido.

.

Pansy trataba de esconder su felicidad por no encontrar a Draco ya que con su amigo desaparecido sólo podía significar que había encontrado la forma de detener la boda.

.

Theo estaban pensando en el Bebe ya que si Draco cancelaba la boda debería actuar rápido ,pedir la mano de Pansy los padres de la chica no podían negarse él era un rico heredero y pondría su fortuna a los pies de está.

.

Hermione y Ron recorrieron el castillo pero al no encontrar al chico decidieron buscar al director y se dirigieron a su despacho.

.

Alli en el pasillo se encontraron con las familias de Draco y Pansy que tambien esperaban ,ya que Dumbludore había movilizado a los profesores.

.

Theo acompañaba a Pansy y aunque se les hacia raro no dijeron nada ya que estaban bastante enfocados en la busca del rubio.

.

Justo cuando todos se encontraban en el corredor fuera del despacho Harry Potter aparecía en la mira ,sus amigos suspiraron aliviados pero poco les duro todos vieron la mirada asesina del azabache.

.

-TÚpp- grito a la chica y apunto con la varita.

Theodore se interpuso entre ellos al tiempo que un semi desnudo Draco Malfoy caía sobre el chico impidiendo el hechizo.

.

-Dejame Draco la voy a matar como puede mentirte-dijo forcejeando

.

-Como se atreve a decirte que esta embarazada y que es tuyo- todos se congelaron al momento.

.

-Mierda-al rubio los ojos le quedaron como plato y se paralizó pues lo que vio fu a sus padre a sus exsuegros y la mirado de reproche de su amiga.

.

Harry intento lanzar otro hechizo que esta vez si lastimo a Theodore ocasionándole unos cortes al chico en el brazo y cuando se dirijia a atacar a Pansy un DESMAIUS del director detuvo la pelea.

.

#########################

.

En la emferia se desarrollaba una singular escena, Draco no se había separado de Harry y le tomaba la mano, Pansy estaba de igual forma con Theo y los padres de ambos no sabian que hacer despues de la intervención de Dumbludore estaban confundidos desde cuando un profesor ataca a un alumno.

.

Ron se había acercado a darle su túnica a Draco porque habían visto la mordida en su cuello.

.

-Tomo Malfoy debes tener frio-le había costado un codazo a hermione que Ron se ofreciera.

.

-La verdad comadreja crees que yo me pondría eso- los Malfoy jamas usarían una túnica de segunda ,tercera y quien sabe en que puesta iba.

.

-Claro Draco...aquí hace mucho frío deberías taparte hasta el "cuello"- le había costado bastante a la castaña ignorar la mirada de Lucius e ir a presionar al rubio.

.

\- Yo no... -empezaba a responder cuando capto la indirecta de la chica.

.

-Gracias- la tomo y se cubrió ignorando tambien la mirada de su padre.

.

La herida de Nott no era nada grave pero si necesito una poción para reponer su sangre.

.

Los Parkinson no sabían que pensar era innegable que la declaración del chico Potter era cierta ,ni su hija ni Draco lo habían desmentido, era una ofensa a las costumbres pero nada grave ya que estaban a punto de casarse no comprendían la reacción del chico. Convenientemente no habían escuchado la parte donde se ponía en duda que no era del heredero Malfoy.

.

Lucius Malfoy si que lo habia escuchado, pero estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo pues la fortuna Parkinson no solo quedaria a su dispocision sino que si querían que Draco lo reconociera podría poner condiciones y la primera seria que el segundo hijo de la pareja seria el heredero de las familias.

.

Draco deseaba que Harry despertara pronto para poder aclarar las cosas y que Theo tuviera un arrebato Gryffindor y aprovechara para pedir a Pansy. Digo ya entrados y rodeados de tanto Gry algo tenia que pegarsele ¿no?

.

Dumbludore solo miraba todo con diversión ,ya estaba al tanto de la situación de Harry y por lo visto en el cuello de joven Draco ya el vinculo estaba cerrado solo le quedaba ayudar al joven Nott.

.

Harry despertó bastante desubicado pero al sentir a Draco a su lado de enderezo, lo tomo de la nuca con la mano izquierda y lo beso largo y tendido mientras la traviesa mano derecha le apretaba el trasero y subía metiendose en la túnica.

.

-¿Que significa esto?- grito el patriarca Malfoy.

.

-Harry Potter comportarte-lo reprendio Hermione.

.

-Hermano lo tenias que hacer delante de mí- le reprocho el pelirrojo con diversión.

.

Cuando el azabache levanto la mirada y los vio delante de él las mejillas se le colorearon pero cuando noto a Pansy un rugido salio de su pecho tomó a su rubio y le lanzo una advertencia que dejó a las adultos descolocados.

.

-MÍO-

.

-Padre , Madre Hary Potter es mi pareja y si con alguien me voy a casar sera con él.

.

La declaracion del rubio distrajo a Harry lo suficiente para evitar un segundo ataque ,pero saco del shock a los Malfoy.

.

.

.

Les dejo un nuevo capítulo ,gracias a Yessenia Sss por su lindo comentario.


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling y yo los adoro.

.

.

.

DESENREDOS

.

Dicen que después de la tormenta viene la calma yo solo espero que la calma llegue.

.

-Draco Lucius Malfoy hay un contrato vinculante entre ambos y no lo puedes romper -dijo señalando a los jovenes comprometidos.

.

-Ahora gracias la intervención del señor Potter quisiéramos que nos explicaran esa parte del embarazo- y sonrió de manera calculadora.

.

Los señores Parkinson sabían que la obvia calma del patriarca Malfoy era totalmente falsa y eso lea daba mas terror ,su hija había faltado a su palabra y gracias al contrato estaban seguros que él se aseguraria de conseguir una buena tajada.

.

-Si sabias que el bebé que espera Pansy no es mio por que mierda la atacaste! Podrás haberle escho daño ademas de que A Nott si lo heriste obviamente no piensas ,eres un testarudo Harry!-la voz de Draco iba en aumento mientras seguía regañando a el joven lobo.

.

Draco podía sentir a través del vínculo lo que Harry sentía así que aun con el ceño fruncido lo abrazo no quería herirlo, pero también gracias a esto un poquito de valentía Gry se le pego.

.

Mirando a su padre y descifrando lo que su maquiavélica mente estaba ideando comenzó una nueva diatriba.

.

-A no te atrevas Lucius Malfoy, a Pansy no la tocas y vete olvidando de la absurda cantidad de dinero que piensas se debe pagar por resarcir el daño no hay ninguna ofensa el contrato dejo de ser valido hace meses.

.

Lucius se quedo helado su hijo jamas pero jamas le había hablado de esa forma su boca se abrió en varias ocasiones pero de ella no salio absolutamente nada ,las demas personas en el cuarto solo miraban sorprendidas al rubio.

.

Decidiendo cortar el incomodo silencio Narcissa intervino.

.

-¿a que te refiereres cuando dices lo del contrato Draco? Por favor explicate.

.

-por supuesto madre ,Harry y yo estamos vinculados.-dijo orgulloso y como a fuera algo obvio.

.

-...-

Al ver que el rubio no terminaba o no se animaba a profundizar el Director intervino.

.

Harry y Draco comparten un vinculo irrompible sus núcleos mágicos se complementan y por lo que sospecho ya lo han consumado.

.

-No se que esta pasando aquí y exijo una explicación satisfactoria del por que mi heredero esta en esta absurda situacion- el señor Malfoy no terminaba de cuadrarle el dato.

.

-Oh señor Malfoy ,deje que yo le aclare el asunto, en mis ultimas vacaciones fui atacado por un lobo en luna llena y estoy seguro de que usted sabe las consecuencias por lo tanto también sabe a lo que refiere el director cuando quiere decir que el vinculo esta consumado -tomo al rubio de la cintura y con toda la boda intención descubrio el cuello del rubio dejando ver la marca que allí tenia y dándole la sonrisa mas arrogante aprendida de un particular Black.

.

Si quieren saber como se ve un Malfoy desmayado solo tenian que mirar al piso.

.

Draco le dio un golpe juguetón al moreno mientras lo reprendia.

.

Los Parkinson empezaron a regañar a pansy y la chica solo atinaba a bajar la cabeza ,lo que enfureció al rubio.

.

Se alejo de Harry quien fue rodeado de sus amigos y se dirigió a su ex-prometida.

.

-Pansy Parkinson! Levanta la cabeza y comportate como una Slytherin y ustedes -si dirigiéndose a los padres de está- no la molesten mas en su estado le hace daño.

.

La rabia del rubio así como sus berrinches eran ampliamente conocidos pero reprender a los adultos estaba en otra liga.

.

-y tú- levantando su dedo de forma amenazante-mas te vale que pidas la mano de Pansy o te juro Nott que te rompo dedo a dedo de ambas manos.

.

Ok eso no había estado tan mal au amigo si se podía decir eso le dio el empujón que necesitaba hací que encaro a la familia de su novia.

.

-señores Parkinson seria parao mí un honor que me concedieran las mano de su hija y que me permitieran arreglar la falta soy el ultimo de los Nott y les aseguro que ami lado nada le hara falta.-la voz le temblaba.

.

-Mas les vale que se la cocedan- el rubio no salia de su modo mandón.

.

Ron ,Hermione y Harry no sabían que más hacer para no reír los Parkinson estaban en shock y Draco lucia su sonrisa de suficiencia o sí la de SOY UN MALFOY Y SE HACE LO QUE DIGO.

.

El director están claramente divertido se podia leer incluso a través de sus lentes de media luna.

.

-Pues ya que el enviado del ministerio ya vino hasta aquí y la señorita Parkinson ya trae al pequeño heredero Nott en camino que les parece si aprovechamos- dijo el anciano.

.

Albus Dumbludore era un romántico y bastante practico en estos casos, hací que a los Parkinson no les quedo mas que aceptar nadie quería contradecir al ilustre mago.

.

Cuando Lucius Malfoy recobro el conocimiento le dieron ganas de no haberlo echo su hijo estaba elegantemente vestido pero eso no era lo extraño sino que Harry-el-niño-que-vivio-Potter señaló comía a besos.

.

Los invitados a la boda estaban bastante confundidos podían jurar que fueron invitados a la boda de Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson pero en su lugar estaba Theo Nott y lo mas impactante era que el antes mencionado rubio venia del brazo de el niño-que-vivio.

.

Lucius y Narcissa tenían una sonrisa bastante nerviosa.

Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger otros integrantes del trio dorado miraban la escena bastante divertidos .

.

###########€€€€€€

.

La boda Nott había sido ampliamente comentada en el mundo mágico hasta ahora. Ya habian pasado dos meses y ahora el profeta anunciaba la boda de Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy.

.

Lucius trataba de ver la vida con filosofía desde el dia ennque se entero de todo .

-Harry Potter era un rico heredero.

\- Tendrían un gran prestigio al lograr su apellido con el del héroe mágico.

\- El vinculo era irrompible y con eso su familia estaba segura nadie hiria en contra del salvador.

-Harry habia puesto todos sus negocios a su cargo.

-La razón mas importante que tenía era que SU HIJO ERA MUY FELIZ.

.

Esta era la razon mas importante pero también era la mas secretamente guardada.

.

Ron y Hermione sabían que Harry seria feliz siempre había deseado una familia y ahora la tendría además de que el moreno disfrutaba de sacar de sus casillas a su suegro.

.

Toda la ceremonia estaba dispuesta con sus amigos y varios profesores entre ellos Pansy y Theo, Ron y Hermione, los Weasley ,incluso el Ministro de Magia.

.

Harry lucia simplemente sexi la Luna llena estaba cerca y eso le daba un aire misterioso y peligroso su túnica verde resaltaba sus ojos y solo estaba esperando a Draco para comensar.

.

Cuando Draco apareció en el pasillo las neuronas del moreno se fundieron dejo de oir y solo penso que este lucia hermoso con su cabello atado en una coleta detrás de la nuca y su túnica gris hacia juego con sus ojos que estaban ¿llenos de furia? Pero que mierda por Melin que demonios le pasaba al rubio.

.

-Harry James Potter me haz dejado embarazado!-

.

-Mierda!- sabia que se le había olvidado mencionarle algo al rubio.

.

Y por segunda vez Lucius Malfoy estaba en el piso.

.

.

.

.

Me he divertido bastante con la última parte espero haber podido explicarme bien.

Gracias a los que leyeron y apreciaría saber sus opiniones.

=^.^=


End file.
